No fue mi intencion
by victodan
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, lo hice acerca de Cargan porque esa pareja me gusta, la historia trata de romance, comedia, drama y un toque hot. Espero que sea de su agrado.
1. Chapter 1

No fue mi intención

Esta historia empezó cuando los chicos estaban en el estudio, ya habían terminado con el ensayo de coreografía pero como de costumbre a Logan le costaba un poco acomodarse bien en su parte del baile.

No sé porque siempre me pasa esto – dijo Logan algo frustrado por que le costaba tanto el baile, y como de costumbre se quedó un rato para ensayar un poco más – ustedes adelántense chicos – decía Logan –yo me ensayare un poco más – afirmo el chico - quieres que me quede para ayudarte cariño – le contesto Carlos, puesto que era su novio desde hace un año – no, estoy bien – dijo Logan – estaré bien puedes adelantarte con los chicos, amor – le dijo a su novio –bien, iremos a comer, así que no tardes demasiado - dijo Kendall – porque no prometemos que quede algo de comer cuando tu llegues – menciono el rubio bromeando, para después sentir un pequeño golpe en el estómago por parte del latino –no le hagas caso Loggi – le dijo Carlos –yo te guardare algo de comer – y seguido le sonrió con ternura

-Vamos solo estaba jugando – dijo Kendal aun resentido por el golpe – no tenías que ponerte tan rudo Carlos – luego su pequeña pelea fue interrumpida por James –a quien le interesa – dijo el chico lindo – tengo hambre vámonos ya – termino James – bueno adelántense ya chico, antes que James pierda su cabello por el hambre – bromeo Logan.

Seguido de eso se despidieron, Logan le dio un suave y corto beso a Carlos y dijo – los veo luego chicos.

Pasaron dos horas y Logan había logrado avanzar lo suficiente para dar lo mejor el siguiente ensayo, -bueno esto será todo por hoy – dijo emocionado el genio – creo que es hora de que regrese a palmWoods para descansar un rato - tomo sus cosas y luego se retiró del lugar se dirigió a palmWoods y parecía que iría directo a 2j, pero al llegar a lovi se detuvo, algo lo distrajo y eran sus amigos que estaban en la piscina divirtiéndose, Logan no pudo resistirse y quería pasa un buen rato con sus amigos, y claro lo tenía merecido después de un arduo labor en el ensayo y luego que tuvo que quedarse, así que se dirigido a la piscina, dejo sus cosas en una de las sillas que estaban solas, se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, se había quedado solo con los pantaloncillos cortos.

Entro a la piscina y se dirigido a donde Carlos el cual lo saludo y le dijo – Loggi llegaste – y le dio un beso muy dulce – claro no me quedaría ensayando por siempre – le contesto a su novio sonriendo. Saludo a Kendall y a James y juntos pasaron un buen rato en la piscina, jugando, haciendo clavados y luchando en el agua.

Así pasó un tiempo y los chicos notaron que ya era algo tarde, había oscurecido un poco y ya no quedaban muchas personas cerca – creo que es hora que nos vallamos antes que mamá venga por nosotros – James salió enseguida de la piscina – si será mejor que vallamos al apartamento ya – pero Carlos y Logan no había prestado atención, ya que en ese momento estaban en un rincón besándose muy apasionados – CHICOS – les grito Kendall desde el otro lado de la piscina – ya –dijo Logan – no te preocupes, solo estaremos y momento más, ustedes adelántense – les mencionaba para luego volver a besar a Carlos – bien pero no te vayas a comer a Carlos – bromeo James, lo cual dejo algo preocupado al latino – de acuerdo – dijo el genio riendo, que luego insistía en besar a Carlos, pero esta vez el pequeño alejo el rostro antes que lo besara su novio, Logan se sorprendió y dijo – que pasa? amor por que no quieres que te bese? – pregunto Logan, a lo cual Carlos contesto – es cierto lo que dijo James - le preguntaba el chico a su novio mientras hacía una cara de preocupación – de que hablas – le contesto – de que quieres comerme – dijo con un tono de miedo, a lo cual Logan sonrió y le dijo - ¡SIIIIIII! – le contesto con tono macabro, lo que hiso que Carlos se asustara más – pero a besos – le menciono el castaño dulcemente mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo acercaba para besarlo – eres un tonto me asustaste mucho – le reclamo el bajito mientras hacía un puchero y se giraba para quedar de espalda a Logan, lo que hiso que el genio tomara de un brazo a Carlos y lo jalara nuevamente para tomarlo por la cintura – ya lo siento – le dijo el castaño – solo bromeaba – le decía con un tono seductor – está bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo – le reclamaba su novio para luego volverse a besar apasionadamente.

Se separaron y Carlos menciono – creo que ya debemos irnos ya es hora de cenar y me está entrando hambre – a lo cual Logan respondió – ¡CREO QUE A MI TAMBIEN MUAHAHAHA! – bromeo nuevamente y Carlos salió rápida mente de la piscina y le dijo – ya basta – le dijo refunfuñando – está bien, voy para allá – le dijo su novio el cual nado por debajo del agua hasta la orilla de la piscina donde estaba Carlos, Logan salió de la piscina y Carlos no pudo dejar de notar o bien que se veía su novio tan sexy todo mojado y con sus pantaloncillos cortos, los cuales le quedaban flojos y debido a eso se le notaba un poco su miembro. Carlos solo pudo sonrojarse y sentirse muy excitado – estas bien? – dijo Logan mientras se secaba con una toalla que saco de su maletín – s si – tartamudeo Carlos – nos vamos – continuo diciendo – ok vamos y se fueron al apartamento.

Caminaban por los pasillos y llegaron al elevador, esperaron a que este se abriera y entraron, Carlos no podía dejar de ver a Logan – _se ve tan sexy – _pensaba Carlos mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza – que – dijo el muchacho al notar que su novio lo veía – nada, es solo que… te ves tan bien – dicho esto se acercó y le planto un suculento beso, pero esta vez logan sintió algo raro.

En ese beso no se sentía la dulzura de siempre sino más bien estaba lleno de lujuria, al notar esto Logan se separó un poco para decir – tranquilo, pareciera que tú me quieres comer – luego sonrió, y Carlos le contesto – peso solo un poquito – para luego continuar con el beso.

A Logan le gustaba pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño por esa situación, él sabía que cuando Carlos se excitaba se ponía muy loco, pero esta vez parecía muy desesperado ya que Carlos lo tenía sujeto de una muñeca y con su otra mano recorría desde su pecho hasta su trasero muy acelerado.

De pronto el ascensor llego a su destino – bien llegamos – le dijo Logan a Carlos – tenemos que irnos – le dijo luego, Carlos solo empezó a caminar junto pero un poco detrás de Logan, aun que iban con las manos entrelazadas, Carlos no pudo resistir tocar de nuevo el trasero de Logan mientras caminaban – oye – le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – parece que estas muy encendido hoy verdad – y Carlos le contesto – tú tienes la culpa por ser tan sexy – y ambos se besaron por última vez antes de entrar al apartamento.

Cuando entraros estaban todos reunidos en la sala con excepción de la señora Knigth quien se encontraba terminando la cena – y como les fue en su momento a solas – pregunto Kendall – pues bien – dijo Carlos – creerán que Carlos enserio pensó que lo quería comer – comento Logan divertido y todo comenzaron a reír – oye Carlos – hablo Katy – si Logan te come me dejas tus cosas – bromeo con el chico moreno – no, Loggi ya me explico que era solo una forma de hablar y que solo me quería comer a besos – dijo Carlos algo molesto, entonces le hablo Logan –no te molestes Carlitos solo estamos jugando – le explico – si no es como que Logan tenga una salsa oculta debajo de su cama que servirá para sazonarte muy bien – le dijo James bromeando, a lo cual Carlos tomo un cojín y se lo lanzo a rostro a James – No es divertido chicos – dijo luego el moreno – está bien Carlitos ya no bromearemos pero no te enojes – le dijo Kendall y continuo Logan - si amor yo no te haría eso, prefiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre – y le beso la mejía.

Luego la señora Knigth grito LA CENA ESTA LISTA, y todos salieron corriendo a la mesa para poder disfrutar de sus alimentos, cuando todos estaban en la mesa la mamá de Kendall les servía su comida a los chicos mientras les preguntaba – como les fue este día muchacho – luego espesaron - bien mamá todo estuvo grandioso, terminamos el ensayo - dijo Kendall – nos divertimos bailando – continuo James – jugamos en la piscina – hablo Carlos – y la pasamos bien juntos – termino Logan – que bien chicos….. a ti no te pregunto porque me da miedo saber – le mencionaba a Katy.

Empezaron a comer, siguieron charlando mientras disfrutabas su cena familiar. Cuando todos terminaron les tocaba a Carlos y a James lavar los platos, los recogieron y se dirigieron al lavabo y empezaron con su labor, mientras tanto Logan arreglaba sus cosas del ensayo ya que no avía podido regresar al apartamento desde que se fue a ensayar, Kendall por su parte jugaba un videojuego y Katy contaba las ganancias del día.

Mientras James y Carlos lavaban los platos – puedo pedirte un favor – le dijo el bajito a su amigo – claro dime – contesto este – crees que puedes dejarme un tiempo a solas con Loggi en el cuarto – James se sorprendió y le dijo – que planeas amigo – y empezó el pequeño – quiero tener sexo con Logan y – fue interrumpido por su amigo – bien pero no me des más detalles si - el cual contesto – o lo siento, entonces aceptas – le pregunto a James – bien pero no demoren mucho si – le decía el chico alto – oki – le contesto Carlos con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"_Estos chicos y sus cosas" – _pensaba james mientras terminaban sus quehaceres. En cuanto Carlos se terminó, salió corriendo a buscar a Logan – Bebe – dijo Carlos mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Logan y Kendall –que pasa Carlitos – le dijo mientras serraba el libro que leía – quieres dormir con migo – le dijo el chico muy contento –ya le pregunte a James si podemos dormir ahí y me dijo que no hay ningún problema – le decía a Logan para convencerlo – si así está bien – dijo Logan sin pensarlo tanto, se levantó de su cama, tomo a su novio de la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto de James y Carlos.

Una vez adentro Carlos cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza y fue entonces que James se dio cuenta que Logan y Carlos ya estaban en su cuarto así que decidió jugar un rato con Kendall mientras esos dos terminaban.

En el cuarto, Carlos cerró la puerta su espalda y le puso el seguro para evitar que alguien los interrumpiera y al darse cuenta de esto Logan le pregunto – que Carlitos – a lo que le contesto - solo quería pasar un momento intimo con mi novio – pero para su mala suerte Logan estaba muy cansado aunque quería tener sexo con el pequeño no se sentía muy bien – no lo sé cariño, no siento que sea una buena idea – le comento el castaño, pero Carlos ya no resistía luego de lo que paso en la piscina se sentía demasiado excitado como para dejar pasar la noche así como así.

Se acercó a su novio y le dijo – vamos yo sé que quieres – lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco bruscamente asía el – no se – decía el genio entre gemidos ya que el moreno ya había comenzado a besarle el cuello de su novio – espera – decía – no podemos dejar a James durmiendo afuera – se excusaba para que Carlos parara – no está bien, el me dejo hacer esto – le comentaba Carlos mientras se lo comía a beso, le quito la camisa poco a poco, le tomo las muñecas y lo contramino contra la pared, sujeto con una mano las muñecas de Logan y con la otra empezó a acariciarlo desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, la cual se endurecía poco a poco, el castaño enserio no quería porque estaba muy cansado pero Carlitos era muy terco y no le daba tiempo de decirle que no se sentía bien, intentaba zafarse de Carlos pero estaba tan cansado y además que Carlos siempre había sido el más fuerte de los cuatro, Logan solo podía gemir y moverse un poco – para – dijo por primera vez el castaño, pero Carlos solo le dijo – vamos Loggi déjate llevar – y continuaba con su acto , luego lo giro dejando a Logan frente a la pared y con las manos aun sujeta, el chico listo solo decía – ya, ya – Carlos pensó que estaba jugando así que no le dio importancia y siguió, le soltó las manos para empezar a pasar ambas manos por los costados del chico pálido, el cual solo podía sostenerse ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas y con lo que le estaba haciendo su novio se había debilitado más, esta vez logan dijo – por favor – y Carlos pensó que le pedía que lo penetrara, pero en realidad Logan enserio quería que se detuviera. Carlos besaba el cuello de su novio mientras bajaba por toda la espalda y sus manos jugaban con los pezones del chico pálido, bajo sus manos hasta el elástico de la pijama de su amado y poco a poco fue quitándoselas junto con la ropa interior lo cual hiso que el genio quedara completamente desnudo, al verlo así Carlos se excitaba aún más de lo que estaba y aceleraba su paso bajo sus manos hacia el miembro sutilmente erecto de Logan y empezó a masturbarlo. – Ya, para, por favor – continuo diciendo, pero el pequeño estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo para notar lo que decía Logan. Carlos se quitó la ropa rápidamente ya su miembro estaba muy erecto, lo lubrico todo lo que pudo con su propia saliva y se dispuso a introducirlo por el agujero de su novio pálido, aunque lo hizo de manera gentil, Logan enserio no deseaba que lo hiciera y al sentir el pene de Carlos dentro de él, solo pudo dar un gran gemido y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del castaño. Al parecer Carlos no lo noto porque estaba por detrás de su novio y estaba muy concentrado besando su cuello – ya, no más, por favor, no sigas – le decía Logan pero al pequeño siguió arremetiendo con gran fuerza y un ritmo acelerado –por favor, por favor – repetía Logan mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de él, al cabo de un tiempo, Carlos no pudo más y termino adentro de Logan, la última embestida la hiso con más fuerza, el genio solo puedo gemir de una forma muy sonora que incluso James quien veía tele se dio cuenta – estos chicos – dijo mientras se sonrojaba, mientras en el cuarto Carlitos arrastro a su castaño novio a la cama para quedar abrazados – te amo mucho Loggi – le dijo Carlos mientras recostaba a Logan en su pecho. Logan no dijo y al pasar de un rato Carlos ya se había dormido.


	2. Capitulo 2: no le digas nada

**Capítulo 2. No le digas nada**

Carlos ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, Logan no podía dormir se sentía muy mal, aunque Carlos no se había dado cuenta, Logan sentía que había abusado de él, solo podía pensar.

-_Como pudo pasar esto-_

Se repetía una y otra vez, en su mete, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro, no podía conciliar el sueño así que con cuidado y sin despertar a su novio, quien estaba dormido, salió de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina estaba tan conmocionado que no noto que James se encontraba en el sofá viendo televisión él solo, puesto que Kendal ya llevaba un tiempo de haberse ido a su habitación para dormir.

- Por fin terminaron – hablo James, Logan solo se le quedo viendo aún estaba medio aturdido.

- Bueno espero que les haya ido de maravilla – le dijo al pequeño, pero Logan seguía sin dar signos de vida. James se levantó del sofá y apago la televisión se acercó a su amigo y le coloco la mano en el hombro, luego le dijo.

- Bien que pases bue…- y Logan lo abrazo por la cintura, hundió su rostro en el pecho de James y empezó a llorar como nunca había llorado, aunque lo hacía en silencio para que nadie más se diera cuenta.

- Pero que tienes, que te paso – preguntaba el chico alto con gran preocupación, pero su amigo no contestaba solo seguía llorando con gran angustia.

- Logan que paso, porque lloras, que paso, dime algo – le decía pero el genio se sentía tan mal que solo podía llorar. James al ver que no podía consolar a su amigo, selo llevo al sofá para acostarse junto con él.

- _Si no lo puedo consolar, debo hacer que se duerma – _pensó el chico lindo.

- _En la mañana le preguntare que le paso, mientras tanto que descanse eso le vendrá bien –_ decía James para sí.

Se llevó al Logan al sofá y se acostó haciendo que Logan quedara encima de él, solo podía abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello para que se fuera relajando, y sin darse cuenta Logan ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, había tenido un largo día, primero el ensayo luego el tiempo extra practicando los pasos de baile, la tarde con sus amigos en la piscina, luego había tenido que arreglar sus cosas en su cuarto y por fin la noche con Carlos la cual lo dejo mucho muy agotado, y también lo que estuvo llorando en el pecho de James, así que era obvio que se dormiría enseguida.

James se había quedado pensando muy preocupado, el ver a Logan así lo había dejado con un mal sabor en la boca y aún más porque no pudo consolarlo, se sentía muy mal y no podía dormir, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que el pequeño se había dormido y aún continuaba en su misma posición, de repente escucho que entre su sueños Logan decía.

- Ya, Carlos, por favor, no más- mientras se movía levemente.

A James se le vinieron un montón de ideas a la cabeza, pero no quería imaginarse lo que había pasado, se encontraba muy pensativo cuando de un brinco, Logan se despertó levantando la cabeza y el torso y con su ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Ya Loggi no llores, tranquilízate – le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-no puedo, no puedo – decía mientras lloraba.

- pero que te tiene así – le pregunto el chico alto, y Logan sin más empezó a contarle lo que había pasado.

- Yo había ido con Carlos a su habitación para dormir esta noche con él, y el también eso quería, pero también quería que hiciéramos el amor, yo le dije que no creía que fuera buena idea porque no me sentía bien pero el insistió, yo intente alejarme, pero él me tenía sujeto y no podía zafarme, yo le repetía que no quería, pero creo que lo entendió y seguía cada vez con más brusquedad y yo sequia diciendo que no que no quería pero él no me escucho y … y creo que me violo –

James estaba en shok, no podía creer lo último que había dicho su amigo, no sabía que pensar.

- Ya tranquilo, solo vuelve a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor – fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento al chico lindo. Sin más, el pequeño se volvió a dormir, sobre pecho de su amigo alto, mientras que él pensaba.

- _No puede ser cierto, cómo es posible, Carlos jamás le haría daño a nadie y mucho menos a Logan él lo ama mucho…. A menos que no se haya dado cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Que voy hacer ahora – _pensó mientras le ganaba el sueño y se quedaba profunda mente dormido.

Al día siguiente, eran las 8:00 am y Logan seguía dormido sobre el pecho de James, el cual también estaba dormido y aun abrazados. La primera en despertar fue Katy la cual llego a la sala y los vio, su primera impresión fue de asombro, luego solo los vio con ternura y dijo aaaaawwwww, se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina. La siguiente en levantarse fue la sr. Knight y cuando los vio solo los cubrió con la sabana que tenían mal puesta, y acto seguido se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Luego se levantó Kendall, el cual salió de su habitación y se fue directo a ver televisión, al llegar al sofá se sorprendió mucho al ver a sus amigos abrazados y durmiendo en el sofá y solo pudo pensar en lo enfadado que se pondría Carlos si los encontraba de esa manera.

Para la mala suerte de los chicos Carlos salía de su habitación y estuvo a punto de verlos de esa forma, pero Kendall salto sobre ellos de inmediato haciendo que los tres rodaran hasta el piso, lo cual hiso que James y Logan se despertaran exaltados.

- Que, quien, como – balbució James

- que divertido este juego – dijo Kendall algo nervioso.

- que hacen chicos – Hablo Carlos acercándose.

- nada solo jugamos – le contesto Kendall tomando a James y Logan por el cuello.

-SIIIIII- grito Carlos saltando sobre los tres chicos.

Todos cayeron al piso nuevamente, cuando todos estaban en el piso la madre de Kendall grito.

- Muchachos el desayuno está listo –

- mamá porque gritas- le contesto Kendall con Carlos encima de el

- chicos que hacen en el piso – pregunto

- jugábamos – contesto Carlos emocionado

- bien dejen de jugar, vamos a desayunar – termino la sr. Knight

Todos se fueron a la mesa, Kendall se sentó junto a Katy, James en uno de los costados, Logan y Carlos juntos Y la sr. Knight al otro costado. Comían wafles, Kendall se veía muy nervioso observando a los otros tres chicos, Carlos se veía muy feliz ya había tomado la mano de su novio, Logan muy desanimado y con los ojos algo hinchados, y James se arreglaba el cabello porque el juego de antes se lo había desarreglado y su camisa tenía un mancha a la altura del pecho como si alguien le hubiera ti lanzado un vaso de agua.

- Y que tal durmieron – pregunto Katy viendo a James y Logan.

- Katy – le susurro Kendall a su hermanita

- bien, supongo – dijo el chico listo algo desanimado

- que tienes amor, no te gustaron los wafles – le pregunto Carlitos tomando un tozo de wafle y colocándoselo en la boca, como si le diera de comer a un bebe.

- de maravilla – le dijo James a la pequeña con mucha naturalidad.

Al parecer el único nervioso era Kendall. Luego todo transcurrió con normalidad se acabaron el desayuno y cada cual se fue a su habitación para alistarse he ir a fuera.

**Habitación Kogan.**

Logan solo se metió a bañarse mientras que Kendall pensaba.

-_ que habrá pasado – _mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

En el baño Logan solo se paró bajo la ducha y pensaba acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sin darse cuenta ya bahía transcurrido un tiempo cuando algo le lo saco de su pensamiento.

- Loggi estas bien, te ocurrió algo –

- ha, si estoy bien ya salgo – le contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Salió y se encontró con un Kendall que se veía algo preocupado y confundido, Logan lo vio y se dio cuenta de que él le quería preguntar algo, pero no dejo que le dijera se alisto en una dos por tres y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Logan espera – grito Kendall desde la puerta del baño. Pero él lo ignoro y salió de su habitación, al parecer no quería confrontar las preguntas que su amigo rubio estaba a punto de hacerle.

**Habitación Jarlos.**

James se arreglaba como siempre pero con una diferencia, no podía evitar ver con algo de enojo a su amigo aunque al parecer Carlitos no lo notaba, al chico alto quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero si se alteraba podía lastimar los sentimientos del más bajito, y no quería empeorar las cosas. Así que ideo un plan.

- Entonces Carlitos que tal estuvo tu noche – le pregunto James con un tono algo serio.

- Increíble amigo, es la mejor noche que pasado en toda mi vida y todo gracias a mi Loggi – contesto.

- Enserio y que tanto hicieron –pregunto descaradamente el alto.

- A pues ya sabes, vimos una película, comimos unas botanas y jugamos un rato y lo más increíble ocurrió luego –dijo Carlos suspirando con la última oración, la cual no termino.

- Y que fue eso tan especial e increíble que paso – dijo James para que su amigo le contara a detalle aunque ya sabía, más o menos, lo que había pasado.

- A bueno, eso no te lo puedo contar aun, debo preguntarle a mi Loggi si está bien que lo haga –le contesto Carlos.

- Vamos Carlitos, tu siempre me has contado todo, que es tan especial que ni si quiera tu mejor amigo puede saber – dijo el chico lindo a su amigo.

- Esta bien, te lo diré, pero cuando regrese de ni paseo con Loggi, está bien – le dijo Carlitos con una sonrisa pícara.

- Bien pero no te olvides que me lo tienes que contar todo – dijo James mientras caros abría la puerta de su habitación.

- Si, si lo hare – le grito a su amigo alto saliendo de la habitación.

Afuera de las habitaciones la pareja se encontró, Logan vio a Carlos y de inmediato bajo la mirada, mientras que Carlos fue a abrazarlo de inmediato y le dio un grandioso beso, el cual hiso que el chico listo le correspondiera. Aunque aún se sentía mal por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sabía que Carlitos no lo había hecho con la intención de lastimarlo si no que lo hiso pensando que estaba bien lo que hacía, y no se había dado cuenta que el en verdad no quería hacer nada esa noche.

- Nos vamos amor – le pregunto Carlitos a su novio.

- Claro cariño – le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

Y sin decir más salieron en dirección al parque, tenían planeado ir al parque a relajarse y ver las nubes, acostados en el césped cerca de un árbol. Al parecer a Logan se le había pasado poco a poco la depresión y se sentía bien, estando al lado del hombre que amaba.

Y mientras tanto en el apartamento 2J, James estaba a punto de salir hacia la piscina, pero de repente sintió a alguien tomando su brazo quien lo jalo con gran fuerza y lo contramino con la pared.

- q... que haces dijo - James sonrojándose.

- tienes que decirme que paso anoche – le contesto Kendall algo intimidante.

- no sé de qué me hablas – respondió el alto bajando la mirada.

- vamos James somos amigos, se supone que debes contarme estas cosas – le dijo el rubio, mientras se acercaba más a su amigo. James se puso muy nervioso y no tuvo más opción que contarle a su amigo.

- está bien, está bien, te lo diré – contesto mientras se sonrojaba. Kendall no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba muy interesado en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- bien, porque tú y Logan durmieron juntos – le decía el rubio con un tono de reclamo.

- lo que sucedió fue que cuando Logan salió de mi habitación, yo le iba a desear buenas noches y entonces el me abrazo con fuerza y se puso a llorar, de repente como si le hubiese pasado algo horrible – le comentaba James a su amigo.

- pero por qué haría eso – le pregunto Kendall al chico alto.

- bien al principio no entendía, y le preguntaba qué había pasado, pero él no me contestaba, y solo lloraba y se aferraba a mi pecho, yo o pude hacer mucho – le contesto al rubio.

- y que paso después –pregunto nuevamente Kendall.

- se me ocurrió que si no podía hacer que dejara de llorar, lo mejor era que se durmiera, me lo lleve al sofá y no acostamos y pude hacer que se durmiera – le dijo a su amigo.

- bien por un momento pensé que se traían algo – le dijo aun con tono de reclamo.

- no, como crees, el mi amigo y Carlos también, no podría, aunque fuera cierto – le contesto James.

- bien, pero porque lloraba Logan – volvió a preguntarle al chico alto.

- te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te pondrás histérico – le dijo al rubio.

- por qué haría de hacerlo – dijo Kendall.

- lo que paso… fue que, cuando los chicos estuvieron solos ayer – decía James con algo de nervios y un poco de miedo por la reacción de Kendall.

- ya termina de decirlo – le grito el rubio. James se acercó a Kendall y le dijo al oído.

- Carlos se aprovechó de Logan – le dijo con los ojos medio cerrados.

- ¡QUEEEEE! – grito el chico de ojos verdes.

- shuuu, prometiste que no te pondrías histérico – lo callaba James.

- pero como paso, porque, como fue… -balbuceaba Kendall.

- ya mira, Logan me conto que, el o quería tener sexo esa noche, pero que al parecer Carlitos estaba muy ansioso por que pasara, y al final termino forzándolo – termino James.

- cuando agarre a Carlos lo voy a mata….. – decía Kendall

- espera, mira yo sé que Carlos es algo impulsivo y brusco, pero todos sabemos que es muy dulce y que ama a Logan, por eso creo que lo hiso sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía en realidad –lo calmaba el chico lindo.

- bueno creo que tienes razón, Carlos no le haría daño a nadie con intención, y mucho menos a Logan – decía el rubio.

- eso mismo pienso yo – le dijo James.

- bien y que haremos para ayudarlos – pregunto Kendall.

- tu eres el de las ideas, tu piensa e algo – replico James.

- está bien, está bien, lo tengo, debemos hacer que Logan se lo comete a Carlos – Dijo el rubio.

- estás loco, eso causara más problemas – contesto James.

- piénsalo, si se entera por otro lado eso causara problemas, pero si Logan habla con el como si o hubiera pasado nada las cosas podrían salir bien – finalizo Kendall.

- bien y como haremos que pase eso – pregunto James.

- tu habla con Logan y coméntale el plan, mientras yo hablare con Carlos para prepararlo para lo que Logan le dirá – dijo Kendall.

- bien, están en el parque – le comento a su amigo.

- vamos y comencemos con el plan Carlitos – le dijo Kendall al alto.


End file.
